


Love After Death

by SageMcMae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Archetypes Abound, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is Death, Devoted Reylo, Don't worry, F/M, I promise a happy ending, Rey Needs A Hug, Two lost souls who find one another, Unconventional Relationship, you're gonna suffer but you're gonna be happy about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae/pseuds/SageMcMae
Summary: Rey Niima is sure she is dead. There is no way she survivedthat. She stands over her own body, staring in silent acceptance of her fate.Then Death comes for her, only he isn’t what she expects. Heisdressed in all black, but it’s a basic t-shirt and jeans, not a cowl or cloak, as illustrations suggest. In fact, he’s a dork. He’s a pale, skinny kid with dark hair falling into his eyes. The only thing he has going for him is his impressive height.He extends his hand to her. “I’m Ben.”





	1. At Death's Door

**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you to [@KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever) for looking this over before I posted it. If you aren't following her works, you need to. All of her fics are AMAZING!!!
> 
> Halloween is my favorite holiday, so even though I need another WIP like I need a hole in my head, here's my Halloween gift to the Reylo Fandom. Hope you enjoy!

 

Rey Niima had never been what one would consider lucky. At age four, she was abandoned by her parents. The name she was given was the only one she remembered. At age six, she was taken in as Unkar Plutt’s tenth foster child and sent to work in his salvage yard. Due to her size, she quickly became the one he sent in between and underneath the cars. At age ten, she was suspended for fighting in the school yard during recess. When one of the older kids taunted her about being a filthy orphan, she bit him. Plutt forced her to spend the entire week in the salvage yard, laboring under the hot Jakku sun as punishment. 

 

 

As she got older, things didn’t improve. Though Rey grew taller, leaner and wiser, she was still no better off. At age fourteen she got her period in the middle of the night and woke up convinced she was dying. Jakku didn’t have the best education when it came to health and hygiene. Plutt laughed cruelly and barked about her taking care of 'it' as if getting her period was something under her control. At age sixteen one of the other foster kids, Teedo tried to make a move on her. Rey beat him off with a metal pipe she found in the salvage yard. No one in the house ever came at her again. 

 

 

Life wasn't easy for Rey. She spent the majority of her childhood waiting for her parents to return, to acknowledge their mistake and free her from Plutt’s custody. By the time she reached Jakku High, those dreams were gone. Rey matured into a survivor. She managed to keep her grades up, in the top percentile of her class, while working long hours in the salvage yard and at the local diner. Any and all money she made, she squirreled away, hiding it in an old coffee can tucked in the back of the diner's storage closet. She knew it wouldn’t be safe anywhere near her guardian. 

 

 

After years of toiling under Plutt’s watchful eye, she managed to save up enough money to buy a one way ticket out of Jakku. Rey wanted a different life, a better one. She planned on going to Corellia or other city. She'd get a couple of jobs and save up for her own apartment. Once she had a stable income and a place to live, Rey wanted to go to college and focus her mechanically inclined brain on innovation. Machines were simple. Unlike people, they always spoke in black and white. If there was a problem, she could fix it. There wasn't an unnecessary conversation over why there was a problem or how the machine felt. A loose screw was tightened, an old belt replaced and voila, the machine was as good as new. 

 

She had been planning her exodus for nearly six years and it was finally about to become a reality.  Of course last night, when she announced she was leaving, Plutt raised his hand to her. Rey anticipated his response, pulling out the trusty old metal pipe she had used to ward off Teedo. Plutt backed down instantly. In fact, everyone in the house gave her a wide berth until she left at the crack of dawn this morning. She left it all behind. There was nothing in the dying town for her anyway — no family, no friends and no future. 

 

 

No, Rey hadn’t been lucky in life. So it really wasn’t a surprise to her when the accident occurred. 

 

 

She was headed to Chandrila when the bus driver lost control of the vehicle. At first, Rey assumed the sudden jerk was from avoiding an animal running out into the road or a texting driver. When the driver started swearing up a storm and the jerking grew worse, she knew her assumptions were wrong. 

 

 

Everything happened in slow motion after that, but Rey couldn’t recall many of the details. It was just flashes of memories, snippets of sensory effects. 

 

 

There was the screech of the tires, the pitch of her body as the bus turned far too quickly. Luggage rained down on her, as others struggled to remain in their seats. Next came the screams followed by the inevitable squeal of brakes being slammed down, the rubber burning across the pavement. The final sound Rey heard was the slam of metal into rock.   

 

 

Then blackness consumed her. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Death was the least lucky of the archetypes. Unlike his counterparts, such as Time, Reason and Love, he was the one all mortals sought to cheat, the one met with disdain and fear. Shrouded in mystery but inescapable, he didn’t give to humanity. He took away. 

 

 

Each time a soul crossed over, he went through the motions. Death transitioned the deceased from their plane of existence among the living to the other side. From there, their soul was judged and sent down one of two paths, depending on its weight. Of course, either way, the soul ultimately belonged to him. The host was dead after all. His purpose was as black and white as any task could be and just as mundane. He was stuck with a literal dead-end job.

 

  


Through the years, the process was altered, resulting in Death only being summoned on a case by case basis and only if warranted. It was a rare occasion these days. Once they understood their state, most mortals were prepared to crossover. While they feared Death when they were amongst the living, once their lives came to an end, there was no room left for denial. They were geared for routine and order. Crossing over was merely another step in their cycle. Of course, there were those who were fearful even after they realized they were deceased, fearful and unwilling to move on. 

 

 

There were a handful of times when a mortal’s soul was in such a state of unrest due to their unfinished business that he was summoned. When Death received a summons it was for one of two reasons. First, if the soul was unwilling to accept their state and needed to be forced to the other side or their unfinished business was too heavy for their judgement to be properly weighed. In either case, it resulted in what the mortals called a ghost, where the spirit lingered long enough to obtain closure, under Death’s watchful eye. 

 

 

The other instance was far more rare — so rare, in fact, Death had never deal with it before. A powerful mortal could chose not to crossover. There was no protocol for how to handle such an individual. A power like that only manifested in a select few through history, dormant until a time of great need. The awakening of such a force was typically felt by all the archetypes but none of the current embodiments had witnessed such an occurrence. The chances of such a mortal existing was thought to be a myth, possibly started by Death’s predecessor. 

 

 

His predecessor had made a mockery of the position, terrifying mortals with his expansive black cape and carrying around a weapon for his walking stick. He had a distinct belief about how to deal with humanity, issuing decrees such as the Black Death and Yellow Fever. The result of the predecessor's actions was his dismissal and a visual even Time hadn’t been able to erase. 

 

 

Over the centuries, the image changed, as did humanities view of Death, but he remained as constant as his brethren. He was fated to serve the universe until it was decided his reign was to pass to another. There was no way of knowing when that would be, so Death remained alone in the dark. 

  


 

While the other archetypes were frequently met with adoration by mortals, his designation made him inevitably evil. Unlike his peers, humanity scorned him except for one day a year. All Hallow’s Eve was the sole evening he’d venture to the world of the living, though even then he kept to himself. Despite the mortal’s fascination with him during the season, he knew no one would accept him. No one had in life, why would they in death? 

  


 

Because Death had once lived among them under another name. 

  


 

B en Solo.

  


 

But Ben had never been lucky in life. So why would being sentenced to an eternity serving as the most hated of the archetypes be any different?

 

 

* * *

 

 

When the inky black receded and she could see once more, Rey found herself standing at a bus stop with the other passengers. She reached out, tentatively touching her forehead where one of the suitcases whacked her earlier. Pulling her hand back, she expected to find blood staining her hand, but her fingertips were clear. Checking the rest of her body, she was shocked to find herself clear of any scraps, bruises or other wounds. Had she simply fallen asleep and dreamed of the accident? 

 

 

A short, elderly woman stood in front of Rey, waiting with the rest of the passengers. Rey tapped her on the shoulder and asked, “What happened?” 

 

 

“Don’t worry, child,” the woman grinned up at her through wide lenses. “The next bus will be here soon. It will take us all where we need to go.”

 

 

Rey started to glance over her shoulder at the seventy-seven bus, but the woman grabbed her arm. “The belonging you seek is not behind you. It is ahead.” 

 

 

Unsure of the woman’s meaning, Rey offered her a kind smile before scanning the crowd. Despite the terrible sounds she heard during the crash, everyone appeared unscathed. Like her, there wasn’t a single cut or bruise on any of the other passengers. Then Rey zeroed in on the bus driver. 

 

 

_How did he survive?_ she pondered.

 

 

Disregarding the old woman’s prior warning, Rey stepped away from the group. She marched back to where she believed the bus to be. At first, all she saw was desert, a wide expanse of dry earth peppered with cacti. Rey continued to walk, until the road curved and she came upon a wide trench. 

 

 

That’s where she found bus seventy-seven.

 

 

The vehicle looked as though it had seen better days. Effectively, it had taken a nose dive off the road and tumbled directly into the trench. Curious, Rey crawled down to the wreckage.

 

 

She wasn’t prepared for what she found. The windshield was gone, busted out from the initial impact. On the side, the door was stuck open, crunched up like a smushed soda can. Cautiously, Rey crawled inside, unable to deny the pull she felt in her search for the truth. The interior was littered with shattered glass, bags and suitcases broken open and belongings strewn everywhere. But none of those details held her attention more than the familiar faces lying on the floor and across seats. Every single person she had just left was here, only they weren’t. They were dead. 

 

 

All of them. 

 

 

Including Rey herself. 

 

 

There was a large cut bisecting her face, presumably where the suitcase struck her. The blood was dried across her cheeks and in her hair. Light yellowish green bruises covered her body, fresh marks from the accident which hadn’t yet had time to turn. 

 

 

She screamed, but it didn’t come out. Rey tried again, her attempts becoming frantic as she realized no sound escaped her lips. She tried to touch her body, kneeling over her limp form. The second she did, an EMT appeared. She backed away as the man checked her physical self for a pulse. When he couldn’t find one, he checked a few of the other bodies, before hollering over his shoulder two chilling words.

 

 

“No survivors.”

 

 

Rey dropped to the floor, staring at herself in shock. No, it couldn’t be. It was a bad dream. She had to be dreaming, right? She'd fallen asleep on her way to Corellia and her subconscious played a trick on her. Any moment she'd wake up. Only she didn't. 

 

 

A team of uniformed individuals came onboard, beginning to carry each body out of the bus. Rey watched them lift her up, her limbs hanging lifelessly at her sides. If she had been able to cry, she would have. As it was, she couldn’t even do that. 

 

 

That couldn’t be the end of her life. She was only eighteen! She still had to go to college and find love and...

 

 

 

“Where are they going, Poe?” the EMT who was carrying her out asked another. 

 

 

“D’Qar,” the second man replied. “Mitaka and Harter are going to have a busy night.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ben grumbled to himself as he exited the state of limbo where he resided. He had been delivered a summons to the mortal realm. Apparently some girl hadn’t crossed over and was now running around unescorted. Apparently she thought herself special. Well, he'd see about that. 

 

 

Usually mortals crossed over without needing guidance. By the end of their life, it was clear where they were meant to go. He hadn’t been summoned in years. At least he believed it had been years. Time didn’t really exist here, unless one was referring to Time himself. Ben didn’t want to see him either. 

 

 

Transitioning between realms wasn’t unpleasant but it wasn’t pleasant either. Ben preferred to remain in limbo away from both his titled realm and the world of the living. It was easier to exist alone in the nothingness than to watch the living enjoy their days or brood over the somber sight of the souls he collected. 

 

 

When he appeared next to the number seventy-seven bus, Ben expected to find the girl there. The vehicle was overturned, halfway pitched over into a trench, while the other half stuck out over the shoulder of the road, like a great metal stake in the ground. It was clear the accident was the reason for the girl’s death. It was common enough. There was nothing outwardly unique about her predicament, so why hadn't she crossed over with the rest of the passengers? Why had she strayed? 

 

 

Per the summons she was his age — or the age he appeared to be — and unaware of her current state. It was rare but unfortunately, it did happen, usually with younger spirits who had unfinished business.  

 

 

Ben boarded the bus, figuring she’d go somewhere familiar to hide out. If she was alone, she was likely scared and looking for a place to hide, but every single seat was vacant. Apart from  the typical fragments of metal and glass, and collection of bodies, the bus was empty. The girl was gone.

 

 

“Kriff,” he hissed, stomping down the steps. At least he tried to. 

 

 

The problem with not being one of the living meant his form couldn’t interact with matter the way their bodies could. In his head, Ben managed to stomp but he knew the sound was entirely made up for his own prideful sake. 

 

 

Scanning the area, he tried to sense her. It was relatively easy, given she was newly dead and currently unaccounted for. However, Ben wasn’t anticipating her to be at the county coroner’s office. Well if the girl wouldn’t come to him of our own accord, he’d make her come to him. He was Death. He could do whatever he wanted. 

 

 

Things were about to get interesting.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Rey found herself, standing over her body, staring down at her own pale face. It was an odd sensation to stare at one’s self, lying on a silver slab in the D’Qar mortuary. Rey wasn’t sure if she should shout, cry, go into a rage or a combination of all three. Unsure how to feel about the fact she was clearly deceased, she decided to test what she could do as...well whatever it was that she was now. 

 

 

A ghost? A wayward spirit? 

 

 

Plutt had never been a religious man, so Rey wasn’t sure what to expect upon passing. Watching herself get examined as part of the coroner's report was not one of those things. The timid man, Dr. Mitaka, carefully documented her lacerations, the contusion she suffered when she slammed her head into the window and finally listed her cause of death as internal bleeding from sustaining too many injuries. 

 

 

Rey observed the man’s process the way one watched a DIY home makeover show. There was an air of curiosity and a profound respect for the doctor’s profession, but also an underlying layer of confusion and mistrust. Mistrust wasn’t new feeling to Rey. She could count on one hand the number of people she trusted. Or had trusted? She still wasn’t sure what she was or how it was possible for her to exist in this way, watching her body undergo an examination. 

 

 

When Dr. Mitaka lifted the white sheet covering her physical body, Rey turned away, immediately uncomfortable. No one had ever seen her naked before. Of course it would be her luck the first person to see her like this would be a coroner. 

 

 

She laughed at herself, mainly because she wasn’t sure what other reaction to provide for today’s turn of events. It figured she’d die a virgin, never having known love or the touch of a person who loved her in return. No one loved her in life, not even her parents. She hoped for a new start in Corellia but now she would be alone in death, just as she had been in life. 

 

 

Shaking her head, she walked out of the cold room, wandering aimlessly down a long tiled corridor towards the exit. If she was a ghost, perhaps she could haunt Plutt for all the misery he had caused her. There had to be some perks to her situation, right? 

 

 

As she drew closer to the double doors, suddenly the lights flared, whitening out her vision. Rey held her hand up, shielding her eyes.  And then everything went white. 

 

 

Rey blinked against the harsh light, her hand still above her face.

 

 

She found herself back at the scene of the accident. The bodies were gone, as was the shattered glass and wrangled metal debris. The bus sat open and lit up, beckoning her inside. Cautiously, she climbed on board.  At first glance, she thought the bus was empty. Then Rey saw a boy. He was towards the back, occupying the same seat she had taken for the trip to Chandrila. Unconscious of her own movements, Rey made her way to him. 

 

 

The closer she got, the more confused she was by his appearance. There was a darkness about him, hanging over his form like a shroud. It was thick and heavy, a clear indication he was no mere boy. He was something far greater, far more powerful. Somehow she knew who he was before he spoke. Death. 

 

 

As unsettling as it was to finally have confirmation of her state, Rey suppressed a giggle. If this boy was indeed Death, the stories and artwork depicting him was greatly exaggerated. 

 

 

He didn’t have a scythe or a cowl. Instead he was wearing a Black Sabbath t-shirt, dark wash jeans and a pair of classic Converse sneakers. His hair was perfectly coiffed atop his head, the color and shine of a raven’s feathers. His skin was pale, nearly as pale as hers had been on the examination table. And yet, Rey wasn’t afraid. Because this boy — Death — looked like he was her age, like he could have gone to school with her. 

 

 

When she stood before him, he rose from his seat, offering her a shy smile. It was then she realized just how tall he was. He towered over her and she was thankful he wasn’t draped in black fabric. It would have been daunting to continue her approach if he had been. 

 

 

He extended his hand to her. “I’m Ben.” 


	2. A Date with Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _We were banging on the doors of heaven before, but we didn't have a chance in hell..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for their kind words on the first chapter! I really appreciate all the support.
> 
> A special thank you to [@KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever) who without her enthusiasm, this fic would cease to be.

****

 

 

“The girl I’ve heard so much about,” he crooned as she gave him her hand. She stared at where they were joined, as if shocked by her ability to touch him. 

  


Ben stared at her. It was hard not to. She radiated light as if her form was composed of optimism and and cherished desires. There was a stark contrast to her aura against his. She was ignorant of it, but Ben saw the difference as clearly as he saw the lovely way her hair framed her face. 

 

Rey was younger than he anticipated, not her age of course. Those details were finite and included in his summons. Her soul was young. It was as if she’d only lived out part of her life on Earth, like she’d never been given a full chance to become who she was meant to be. 

  


She felt so...alive. There was no heat, no beating heart beneath her breast and yet —

  


— if he didn’t believe Snoke was a manipulative bastard Ben might have considered his predecessor to be correct. Perhaps some mortals did possess a power which transversed the planes of existence. 

  


He shook his head. No the fallacy was merely that. It was a lie concocted by the former Death to send the archetypes on a wild goose chase while he delivered plagues and massive pandemics to the mortal world. There was no such thing as a special human. Their kind rejected otherworldly powers. It went against their nature. 

  


_But..._

  


Ben studied Rey closely, scanning every detail of her person from the soft tendrils of hair which escaped her bun to the callouses on her hands. Beneath all her form’s physical attributes, there was something. He could feel it thrumming with an energy unlike anything he’d experienced before. 

  


“So what happens now?” she asked, breaking him from his thoughts. 

  


“Now that you’re dead?” he clarified and immediately regretted how emotionless his voice was. 

  


It had been decades, possibly a full century since he’d received a summons. He was out of practice with mortal communications. They tended to be more attached to their skin. Clearing his throat, he tried to salvage his response.

  


“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry for what happened to you.” 

  


_There. That was better._

  


The girl tilted her head slightly to the side, eyes tracing over his face. What was she doing? For a moment she simply returned his studious gaze. Then she let out a little laugh, smiling as brilliantly as the sun itself. 

  


“You’re not what I was expecting.”

  


Had he been able to breathe, Ben’s breath would have caught in his chest. Her response caught him off guard, as did her gorgeous grin. The gesture lit up her face, bringing out the smattering of freckles across her tanned skin and highlighting her dimples. She was the most precious creature he’d ever come into contact with in this life or his previous one. 

  


It was then he realized he was still holding her hand. Ben could no longer recall why he’d reached out to her. It wasn’t as though mortals cared what his name was. To them it was all the same. He was Death. They didn’t care how he came to be, only where he was taking them. 

  


So why did it matter if this girl knew his true name? 

  


“You’re not a monster in mask,” she said. For a moment he wondered if she read his mind, until he realized he hadn't responded to her earlier observation. 

  


“Is that...is that what you thought I’d be?” he questioned, dropping her hand. 

  


Rey shrugged. “There certainly are enough drawings of you like that. Guess it’s sorta hard to forget.”

  


“I could peel my skin off and grab a scythe, if it makes you feel any better,” he offered. Perhaps such a spectacle would help her cross over. If she went on, he could put this whole mess behind him and forget about her, forget about the way she was making him feel.  

 

Could he feel anymore? 

  


She laughed again, eyes closing and nose scrunching up as she did. Her state didn’t appear to bother her. Neither did the fact he stood before her. Rey seemed completely unaffected by her circumstance. He’d never met anyone quite like her. 

  


“You’re funny,” Rey told him. “I didn’t expect Death to be funny.”

  


“Ben,” he quickly corrected. He wanted her to know his name. He wanted her to use it. “It’s Ben.”

  


Her smile grew. “Ben,” she repeated softly. 

  


She extended her hand to him, peering up at him from under her eyelashes. “I’m Rey.”

 

“I know.”

 

Ben Solo felt something inside him awaken — something which he thought died along with his body — hope. 

  


* * *

 

  


Rey knew she should feel afraid. That was the normal feeling for someone who'd just introduced themselves to Death, right? There was no doubt in her mind he knew who she was. He regarded her with curiosity and understanding. Despite his role and her situation, Rey felt connected to Ben. She was compelled to speak to him, if only because he was the first person to ever look at her as if she mattered. 

  


The afterlife had never been a subject Rey showed interest in. She wasn’t sure what to expect, only that this wasn’t it. The second their hands touched, she felt at ease. Any lingering fears about her state of being were silenced. All that remained was a comforting calm, as if she’d been bathed in healing water. 

 

Maybe she had.

  


Ben was kinder and gentler with her than anyone she’d known in her short life. His voice was deep and inviting, not at all like Plutt’s or Teedo’s voices. She liked it. He had a dark sense of humor, though she assumed it was par for the course, considering his occupation. His physical features, while not classically handsome, were alluring in their own way. She resisted the urge to card her fingers through his hair. 

  


“How can I touch you?” she asked, his hand in hers. It was comical considering the size difference, but he’d placed his hand in hers after her introduction and hadn’t withdrawn. 

  


She turned her wrist, flipping their hands over so she could inspect how they looked. His hands were clean and the skin was paler than hers with a dusting of moles. In contrast, hers were sun-kissed and stained with mechanical grease. They were like night and day, entwined in a cosmic cycle.  

  


“Earlier when I...,” _died_ , her mind supplied. She shook her head trying not to think about it. “I couldn’t touch anything before. I couldn’t even scream, so how is this possible?”

  


“You’re not on the mortal plane of existence,” Ben explained. “Well, not technically. You’re here but you aren’t connected to your physical body anymore.”

  


“So what plane of existence are we on?”

  


“The mortal one.”

  


“But you just said-,” Rey laughed, playfully dropping his hand so it swung down into his thigh. 

  


“I said ‘not technically’,” he cut her off. “Each plane of existence has layers. Some can see all the layers. Some can only see one. It depends on the individual.”

  


“This is too much for me to wrap my head around,” she groaned. 

  


“Think of a radio,” Ben suggested. “Mortals live on a sort of frequency. When their lives end, they operate on a different frequency until they pass on.”

  


“Is that how you found me?” Rey asked. “I was on the walking dead frequency?”

  


She wondered if Death got AMC. It was probably part of his comp package, right? The guy had to have some perks. 

  


“You’re not a zombie, Rey,” Ben sighed exasperatedly. 

  


“You never answered my question,” Rey poked Ben’s arm. He quirked an eyebrow at her in confusion. “What happens now? Do I walk towards a white light or something?” 

  


“You were supposed to get on the bus with the others,” he replied flatly. 

  


Rey’s good mood shifted suddenly. Was he disappointed? Was she in trouble? Was that why he was here? 

  


“Why didn’t you?” Ben asked.

  


“I was curious,” she answered honestly. “No one was injured. No one was upset. Something seemed off about the whole situation and I felt this pull to leave. I followed it until I came back here.”

  


Ben’s eyes widened. 

  


“What?” 

  


“You’re not supposed to be aware of others,” he answered. “Death is a personal experience, like birth. Even if family members cross over together they don’t always see each other. It’s very rare for a bond to be strong enough to cross over to the other side.”

  


“But I don’t have any family,” Rey said. “I’m just a nobody from nowhere.”

  


Ben shook his head, giving her a reassuring smile as he took a step towards her. “No one is from no where. Everyone-.”

  


“Jakku,” Rey insisted, crossing her arms over her chest and shooting him a pointed look.

  


His smile faltered a bit, before he finally let out a huff of a laugh. “Ok, I stand corrected. Jakku is pretty bad.”

  


“The mortal, Rey: one. Ben, the bringer of Death: zero,” Rey grinned as she displayed the tally with her hands and a single finger. 

  


She ignored the way a warmth crept through her when Ben grinned openly at her antics. Rey wasn’t alive. Any warmth she thought she felt was only in her head. It didn’t mean anything.  Just like it didn’t mean anything if she felt more alive around Ben than she had in her actual life. Because one thing remained true no matter where she was or what state of being she happened to be. 

 

Rey Niima wasn’t lucky. 

 

“Do you have any questions?” he spoke after a few moments.

 

 

“Why Black Sabbath?” Rey questioned, pointing at his shirt.

 

 

He smirked. “ _That’s_ what you want to know?”

 

 

“Not what you were expecting?” 

 

 

“No,” he chuckled again and for some reason she was pleased to see his lips curling upwards. “Normally people ask why them? Why now?”

 

 

His expression was one of uncertainty and sadness. Rey thought it odd he would be so affected by her comment. He was Death. Despite his casual clothes and his youthful appearance, he was the reaper, come to escort her to the other side. What did he care if she was deceased?

 

 

“I mean, yeah, sure,” Rey muttered. “That would be nice to know too, but it won’t change anything.”

 

 

“No,” he agreed, somberly, “it won’t. But if you want to know, I’ll still tell you. Do you want to know?”

 

 

She shrugged noncommittally. “Not really.” There was a pause before she asked. “So what now? I cross over?”

 

 

Death — _Ben_ — stared at her perplexed. “In a hurry?”

 

 

“Hardly,” Rey scoffed. His face visibly relaxed. “I just would rather not be here...where I died,” she explained.

 

 

“Ah,” he nodded with understanding. “No problem.” Ben snapped his fingers and suddenly they were no longer on the bus but in the middle of a huge park, surrounded by fresh grass, trees whose leaves were blowing in the breeze and the sounds of birds singing above their heads. “Better?”

 

 

Rey spun around, her eyes widening as she took in the sights and sounds of the tranquil setting. “I’ve never seen so much green in my whole life,” she admitted, kneeling down to run her hand over the blades of grass. 

 

 

Had she glanced over her shoulder, she would have caught the way Ben winced. As it was, Rey was too busy enjoying the fresh scents around her to notice. 

 

 

No place in Jakku had ever been tended so well. The desert town didn’t even have a park. Rey’s experience with the outdoors was limited to the dusty salvage yard and her walks to school. The only plant she had ever seen up close was a small plotted red flower on her tenth grade English teacher’s desk. 

 

 

She planned on going to the park in Chandrila once she settled. Rey had imagined taking her lunch breaks there, reading on a bench and enjoying the sunshine. She wanted to spend her weekends laid out on a blanket on a grassy hill like this one, watching the clouds pass by, light and free 

 

 

_Figures_ , she thought to herself. She finally got to the grassy hill but she was dead. It wasn’t quite the experience she had imagined. 

 

 

“It annoys Time,” Ben said, interrupting her reverie. Rey turned around, a quizzical expression painted on her face. “The shirt,” he clarified. “I wear it because it bothers him.”

 

 

“Him? Time is a person?” 

 

 

“I’m a person,” he pointed out. 

 

 

Rey shrugged. _When in Rome…_

 

 

“Not an Ozzy fan?” she teased, standing up and brushing off her kneecaps.  There was no need, but old habits died hard. She grimaced at her own pun. There wasn’t a single strand of grass out do place and no indentation on the ground from where she had knelt. 

 

 

“He prefers the classics,” Ben replied.

 

 

“Like Bill Haley and Chuck Berry?”

 

 

“As in William Byrd and Claudio Monteverdi,” he corrected.

 

 

“Who?”

 

 

“Renaissance composers,” Ben chuckled. “Classic, remember?” 

 

 

Rey couldn’t help herself, she laughed. “Seriously?”

 

 

“He’s practically a monk so I suppose it makes sense,” Ben added. 

 

 

“Will I meet him too?” 

 

 

Ben stared at her, his face falling. “Do you want to meet him?”

 

 

“Only if you can snap your fingers and get me a Ziggy Stardust shirt to put on,” Rey told him. 

 

 

He laughed once more. “I think that can be arranged.”

 

 

They stood there in the park, unaffected by the elements, watching one another. Rey felt oddly at peace being here with Ben. Any concerns she held onto about a life unlived drifted away as she took in his smile and his chocolate orbs. There was nothing in Chandrila which could have been as beautiful as his eyes. 

 

 

Somewhere in the distance, a dog barked and Rey blinked. The moment ended. 

 

 

“Is there an expiration date on my time here or can I explore some more before I have to leave?” she asked. 

 

 

“We can go wherever you want,” Ben told her. 

 

 

“What about passing over?”

 

 

“We have time.”

 

 

“Don’t you have other souls to attend to?” she challenged. 

 

 

“Perhaps, but I’m with you now,” Ben informed her and something in Rey was thrilled at his answer. “Care to join me for a walk?”

 

 

He held out his hand to her again and this time, Rey didn’t hesitate to take it. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Naboo was Ben’s favorite place within the mortal world. The city had been constructed around a wide lake, nestled between the mountains and surrounded by lush foliage. The buildings were old, erected of marble and made to last, unlike the sharp metal structures of the modern age. It was a city lost in time, rich in history and hidden within its walls was an abundance of art. 

 

 

During his life, Ben had studied art. He’d grown fond of calligraphy. The written art form required a steady hand and patience, both of which he was capable of, no matter what his parents said. Back then, he’d lose hours simply practicing the slope of his letter work, often falling asleep on his desk, waking with ink stains on his skin. It had been the only bit of peace he could find. 

 

 

The hallowed halls of Naboo’s Fine Art Museum were the closest thing to that peace he could find in the new world. He’d never brought anyone with him, convinced none of the other archetypes would find value in the place. The instant he and Rey stepped foot inside, she gasped, completely taken by the grand structure of the building and the rainbow of colors on the walls. 

 

 

“Ben, look!” she pointed to the first portrait hanging by the entrance. 

 

 

It wasn’t a historical piece, like so many of the other works, but it was of the museum’s founder, Padmé Amidala Naberrie. The woman in the portrait was only in her mid-twenties, but she exuded a confidence Ben could never muster. Despite her regal attire and stiff posture in the portrait, her eyes held a hint of mischief and she had the smile of an angel.

 

 

“She’s beautiful,” Rey stared in awe. 

 

 

_She’s my grandmother_ , he wanted to tell her. He didn’t. 

 

 

“The museum is closed today, since it’s Monday,” Ben informed Rey. 

 

 

“Ugh,” she groaned, moving to the first official exhibit in the hall. “Figures I would die on a Monday. It's the worst day of the week. Just my luck.”

 

 

Ben wasn’t sure why the day of the week mattered, but he trailed behind her, intent to listen to her as she continued to ramble on. She told him about her stroke of misfortune starting with when her parents left her to the bus accident. They were all details he was already aware of, yet he enjoyed hearing them from her lips. There was something comforting about hearing her speak. 

 

 

Rey glanced over her shoulder at him a couple of times, checking to make sure he was still with her, as she continued her tale and they continued to admire the paintings, sculptures and other artwork. At some point, Rey reached over for his hand. Ben resisted the impulse to pull her close and press a kiss to her temple. Her life had been hard, far more challenging than most others. If he could offer her kindness, even if it was only for a short while, he'd give it to her. 

 

 

As they continued through the exhibits, Rey asked him questions about himself and strangely Ben found no reason not to answer. He told her about limbo and his time there. He admitted to not liking the underworld or his menial task of overseeing the dead. They bonded over their shared love of the Walking Dead. By the time they came back down to the main floor to leave, Ben couldn’t stop talking. 

 

 

For the first time ever, there was someone who understood him, someone who saw him for _who_ he was, not _what_ he was. He forgot about the fact Rey was another soul to ferry to the other side. He forgot he had a duty to perform. The only thing he was concerned with was spending more time with her. 

 

 

“There’s a garden out back,” Ben revealed. “Would you like to see it?” 

 

 

Her eyes widened and she nodded enthusiastically. 

 

 

They strolled out the museum’s side exit together, hand in hand, right past a Georg Óskar Giannakoudakis’s painting. The tag on the lower right-hand side displayed it’s information. 

 

 

_‘A Date with Death’_

 

 

Ben couldn’t think of a more appropriate title. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumbler [@wewantreylo](https://wewantreylo.tumblr.com/)


	3. Death of a Bachelor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Seems so fitting for happily ever after. How could I ask for more? A lifetime of laughter at the expense of the death of a bachelor_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from vacation with updates for this fic, [Hit Me With Your Best Shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249611/chapters/30308949) AND [Two Truths & a Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485961/chapters/35949528). All will be posted this week.
> 
> So get ready! We're starting with Ben and Rey getting a visit from Time.

****

 

Rey lost track of the days, if time was even measured in days after death. There was no night and day and she never felt hungry or tired so it was impossible to determine where one day started and another ended. She had no complaints, impressed by the freedom her passing permitted her. 

 

 

Her time was spent with Ben wandering around the world of the living, seeing things she’d never had a chance to experience during her life. He guided her through the Endor Forest, where Rey found trees thicker than a car. They skied in Hoth, which was her first experience with snow. One day he took her inside a volcanic chamber in Mustafar to watch the lava bubble and churn within the magnificent creation. Each experience was more thrilling than the last. 

 

 

The more time Rey spent with Ben, the more she shared with him about her life. She told him about her days with Plutt, the good and the bad. She described her years spent struggling to balance schoolwork with the long hours her guardian made her keep in the salvage yard. Each story allowed her to let go of the past, but she couldn’t help but notice how tense Ben would get. He appeared troubled by how she’d spent her days in the living world, yet he never interrupted her. Ben listened, silent and thoughtful as she spoke. He was kind that way. 

 

 

Throughout their time together, he opened up more too, sometimes starting the conversation off himself. Rey enjoyed hearing his thoughts on the mortal realm and how things had changed over the decades. Often he shared deep insights and opinions she agreed with.

 

 

Until he shared the one thing she’d never expected. 

 

 

Death wasn’t his original designation. Like her, Ben had once been alive. When he told Rey, she’d been confused. Did that mean Ben could die again? If he did, where would he go? Would he cross over with her? And if Death could die, who greeted him upon his demise? Time? Who had greeted Ben when he became Death? 

 

 

“Snoke,” Ben explained. “In life, his name was Snoke and he was the one who ferried me to the other side.”

 

 

“But you’re Death now,” Rey pointed out. 

 

 

Ben nodded.  “When I died I was selected to succeed Snoke. It was a changing of the guard, if you will,” he informed her. 

 

 

“So what happens to you if someone else dies and they...change the guard again?” Rey asked concerned.

 

 

“I’m not sure,” he admitted. “It’s not like we have a retirement plan with this job.” 

 

 

He tried to brush it off with a joke but Rey’s mind was racing. Who would she spend eternity with if she lost her only friend? Ben had been with her since she became deceased. Without him, she’d return to the lonely existence she had amongst the living. And Ben — sweet, shy, black band t-shirt connoisseur Ben — would be gone. 

 

 

Somehow the Naboo gardens weren’t as inviting after that. Mustafar was still beautifully deadly, in a soul crushing type of way. Hoth’s chill wasn’t as sharp as the ache in her chest. Endor’s impressively tall trees didn’t take her thoughts away from the possibility of their time together ending. 

 

 

“Hey,” Ben grabbed her hand, giving her a squeeze as they strolled along. Rey didn’t glance over at him, staring at the path ahead. “I’m not going anywhere, alright? I won’t leave you.”

 

 

_Everybody leaves me_ , she thought bitterly, but she didn’t say it out loud, feeling childish. 

 

 

Apparently it didn’t matter. Ben stepped in front of her, forcing her to look up into his dark chocolate orbs. 

 

 

“I won’t, Rey,” Ben promised. “If I have to leave, I’ll take you with me. Alright, sweetheart?”

 

 

Blinking back tears — she found the longer she spent time with Ben the more she could feel — Rey nodded. “Alright.”

 

 

They continued on their walk through the gardens, moving at a leisurely pace, pausing in the center where a massive fountain had been erected. The structure was another tribute to Padme Amidala, surrounded by the most gorgeous purple flowers Rey had ever seen. 

 

 

While all of Naboo was at their disposal, they only ever visited the museum. Lately, they’d taken to venturing around the winding paths of the garden, taking in the foliage and the exquisite designs from the landscapers. Rey enjoyed being outdoors more than in the museum. While she appreciated the artwork it housed, the interior of the building felt too formal, too restricting. The gardens were a different matter. They offered an open air space, freedom from any rules and regulations. It was the simplest of all the locations Ben and her visited, yet it was the one she held most dear. 

 

 

“Those were her favorite,” Ben commented. Rey gazed up at him, confused as she came out of her daze. She knew Ben was old, ancient even, but she wondered how he knew such an intimate fact about the museum’s founder. “Or so I’ve heard,” he smiled down at her. 

 

 

“I’ve never seen flowers this shade before,” Rey told him, fingers tracing over the petals. 

 

 

“Naboo orchids,” he stated. “They are only grown here because they are quite difficult to maintain. Originally they only grew in the wild, but one botanist found a way to domesticate them.”

 

 

“For her?” Rey gestured to the statue of Padme on top of the fountain. 

 

 

“Yes,” Ben nodded. 

 

 

“That’s romantic,” she commented.

 

 

“She thought so too,” he chuckled. “She married him.”

 

 

“Really?”

 

 

“Really.”

 

 

Rey surveyed the fountain again, taking in the way the flowers wrapped around the structure’s base, enveloping the cold cement in beauty and life. From the portrait in the entrance hall of the museum and the artist’s rendering of Padme for the fountain, it was clear the woman had been a beauty in real life. Both tributes illustrated a strong, petite figure with warm eyes and a determined gaze. Rey couldn’t help but like Padme, despite the fact she knew nothing of her. 

 

 

“Were they happy?” she found herself asking Ben. 

 

 

“For a time,” he answered. “They had two children, a set of twins and complications from the pregnancy killed her not long after they were born. Once she died, there were no more flowers, not for many years.”

 

 

“So what happened?”

 

 

“After the botanist’s death, their daughter came back here. She reopened the museum, the gardens and her brother managed to replicate the botanist’s success with growing the orchids. They restored Naboo to its former glory in the honor of their parents.”

 

 

“That sounds like a fairy tale,” Rey grinned over at him. 

 

 

“It’s all true,” Ben replied.She heard something change in his voice. He cleared his throat, offering her a tiny grim. “I would know. They were my grandparents.”

 

 

Rey stared up at him incredulously. “This is your grandmother’s museum?”

 

 

“Yes,” he confirmed. “My full name was Ben Organa Amidala Skywalker Solo. Padme was my grandmother and the botanist, her husband, Anakin Skywalker, was my grandfather. Their union was controversial. It caused a lot of problems for them, but what they shared…well a bond like that has never been seen again. Not once in the whole of the universe. It was an anomaly.” 

 

 

“Wow,” Rey breathed. 

 

 

"I’ve never shared any of this before, not with anyone.” 

 

 

“Ben.” Now it was Rey’s turn to squeeze his hand. “Thank you.”

 

 

They stared at one another for a time, Rey hoping her gratitude was as apparent in her eyes as it was in her heart. 

 

 

“Rey, I-,” he started then paused, looking at something over her head. 

 

 

Slowly, she shifted around to find they weren’t alone in the garden. Ben didn’t need to tell her who had appeared. Rey recognized the drab garment and unimpressed scowl from his stories. 

 

 

“Time.”

 

 

“Nice to meet you, Rey,” the bearded man greeted her. His gaze traveled to her side. “Ben, we need to talk.” 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ben Solo’s relationship with Time had never been a smooth one. Time and Death were constantly at war over a human’s expiration date. Some deaths were slower, more painful for the soul passing on because of the disagreements they had. It was the worst part of his job and Ben loathed Time for forcing his hand. 

 

 

But the real reason Ben and Time didn’t see eye to eye was the fact their relationship transcended their archetypal positions. To Ben, Time was Luke and Luke was his uncle. 

 

 

“What?” Ben snarled, once Luke led him away from Rey.

 

 

“What do you think you are doing?”

 

 

“I was enjoying an afternoon with my friend before you interrupted,” Ben accused.

 

 

“Your friend who is dead, Ben. The girl doesn’t belong here, or have you forgotten that, as well as your role in all of this?” Luke waved his hand around. 

 

 

“Grandfather’s soulmate was-.”

 

 

“Your grandmother wasn’t one of us,” Luke hissed, his eyes narrowing. “Or do I need to remind you how your grandfather’s foolishness cost my mother her life?”

 

 

“Padme wanted to be with Anakin. She loved him.” 

 

 

“She did and it was that love which destroyed our family and almost destroyed the universe as we know it.” 

 

 

“Not this again,” Ben grumbled. “Grandfather’s choice didn’t curse us!”

 

 

“That’s exactly what it did,” Luke snarled. “If he hadn’t tampered with the balance, my mother would have lived and none of us would have been bound to serve.’ 

 

 

“It should have worked,” Ben insisted. “Padme was special. She was meant to serve.”

 

 

“She was special,” Luke agreed with a defeated sigh, “but my mother was also foolish. Her faith in your grandfather ended her life early and resulted in us having to pay for his sins.”

 

 

“He didn’t kill her,” Ben argued. 

 

 

“You don’t know that,” Luke snapped. 

 

 

"Neither do you."

 

 

"Perhaps not," Luke admitted, "but I do know it was a mistake, just like it’s a mistake for you to associate with this girl. She needs to go to the other side, Ben. You need to let her go so she can pass on.”

 

 

“No.”

 

 

Luke pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. “Ben, if you don’t allow Rey to cross over, she could be stuck in limbo forever or worse, she could suffer an eternity on Earth as a wandering spirit. Do you want to condemn her to such an existence?”

 

 

Ben clenched his jaw, debating the options. His uncle had a point. For souls who didn’t cross over within a certain period of time, they were denied the option to cross over. Permanently. The longer they remained in the mortal world unaccompanied, the more they faded away until they ceased to exist. Some argued it was the worst outcome a soul could endure. 

 

 

“Is that what you want for her?” Luke asked, staring at him knowingly. 

 

 

“She has no one on the other side,” Ben argued. “Rey has been alone her entire life. How can I send her on to an eternity like that?”

 

 

“Taking care of her isn’t your job, Ben,” Luke placed a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged the other man off. 

 

 

“Just like taking care of me wasn’t your job?” Ben snapped.

 

 

“Ben-.”

 

 

“You were supposed to save me. You promised my mother you’d keep me safe,” he hissed. “Look at how that turned out.” 

 

 

“Ben, don’t,” Luke warned, his voice harsh. 

 

 

“Guess saving the universe was more important than your own nephew’s soul, huh?” 

 

 

“You are the last of the Skywalker line,” his uncle stated. “The curse ends with you. There will be no others destined to serve the universe in these roles.

 

 

“But when does it end for us? Huh? When do we finish serving the universe?” Luke didn’t have an answer for him. “Leave me alone,” Ben growled at his uncle. “Leave us both alone.” 

 

 

Turning on his heel he marched away from Time and back to the girl who made him feel. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Rey sat on the fountain’s edge, watching the water as it descended and flowed into the main pool. Ben and Time were off talking and the sense of dread in her gut intensified with each moment she remained alone. Her question from days ago — or was it weeks ago? — came back to her.

 

 

_So what now? I cross over?_

 

 

She shivered and not from the temperature. The idea of leaving her new routine, of leaving Ben, was scarier than going into the unknown. Being alone again seemed somehow worse now that she’d come to know her friend. Saying goodbye to him would certainly be the most difficult thing she’d ever done. 

 

 

“Hey.”

 

 

The object of her reflection appeared behind her. “Ben,” she gave him a small smile. 

 

 

“Let’s get out of here, ok?” he held out his hand to her. 

 

 

She hesitated, wondering what he discussed with Time. She had a feeling it was about her and the fact she was still here, but Ben didn’t confirm and she didn’t push him. 

 

 

“Alright,” Rey agreed. 

 

 

Ben snapped his fingers and she found herself in a grand home along the Silver Sea in Chandrila. Her worries about Ben and Time disappeared with the change of scenery. A smile blossomed across her face as she ran barefooted out to the beach, loving the way the salt air smelled. As much as she'd come to love the gardens, the ocean had always held a certain allure to her. Desert living had nearly dried up the majestic idea of such a place existing, but now that she was here she never wanted to leave. 

 

 

Rey couldn’t hold back her joyful laugh when she dipped her toes into the water. It was crystal clear and refreshing. She kicked her feet one at a time, watching her self made ocean spray be swept up with the wind. The feel of the wet sand squishing underneath and the cool breeze was wonderful. She lost herself for several moments, simply enjoying the water. 

 

 

When she turned to glance over her shoulder, Ben was watching her with a pained expression on his face. 

 

 

“What? What is it?” she questioned.

 

 

“Nothing,” he shook his head, the expression disappearing. “I’m glad you like it here.”

 

 

“It’s amazing,” Rey told him. “I’ve never seen an ocean before, except for in dreams.”

 

 

She’d told him of how she’d dreamt of the ocean as a child. Her days in Jakku made her long for the expanse of blue only a large body of water could offer. When she toiled under the hot sun, muscles aching and skin baking, Rey had envisioning swimming beneath the cool waters, hidden from the sun and from the harsh words of Plutt.It had been only a dream then, but it had kept her going. 

 

 

“This was my home...before,” Ben replied.

 

 

“Your home? When you were alive?” 

 

 

“Yes, I grew up here,” he told her, coming to stand aside of her in the water. 

 

 

“That must have been fun,” Rey grinned, imagining how she would have come out here to swim every morning and never left. 

 

 

“Not really,” Ben admitted. “My parents weren’t around much, so I was left alone.”

 

 

“At least you had parents,” Rey scoffed, kicking another wave. “Mine abandoned me with only a name.”

 

 

“In a way, mine did too,” Ben said and from the tremor in his voice, Rey could tell this was challenging for him. She reached over, taking his hand in hers. He sighed, but continued.  “I didn’t know my parents. The people who came to spend a night or two at a time with me were sought after, important members of society and I was just their offspring, just a symbol of their successful union. I was more of a trophy than a child.”

 

 

Rey wrapped her other hand around his, so his hand was encased between both of hers.

 

 

“I grew up surrounded by staff who made sure I was fed, clothed and educated but at the end of the day, I had no one. There were no friends to visit, no parents to share my meals with and no siblings to commiserate with. My instructors and tutors were strict. If I ever went out of line, they were authorized to discipline me and they would take full advantage of that. When I did see may parents, it was for barely more than a few minutes at a time. Often I found myself wondering if I had been born to a different family, one without a name, without a legacy, would things have been better?” 

 

 

Ben turned towards her, ducking his head down slightly. “Our childhoods weren’t so different.”

 

 

“When I left Jakku,” Rey began, “I thought it would be the start of my life. Every day before was just survival. I never felt safe or happy or even content. All I felt was the need to push through, to endure until I could go on to something better. Then I died and it felt like a failure. At first, all I could think of was all my missed opportunities. I’ve never felt so alone.”

 

 

“You’re not alone,” Ben promised, eyes locked on hers. 

 

 

“Neither are you,” Rey replied meeting his gaze.

 

 

For a moment they stared at one another, the only sounds around them were the lapping waves, the ocean breeze and their heavy breathing. Rey felt something cresting. If she was honest it had been building between them since she first saw Ben, but she felt the full force of it roll through her now. Like the ocean, it was deep and powerful, rising up from somewhere within her and breaking through to the top. 

 

 

She wasn’t sure who moved first, but suddenly his lips were on hers and Rey dove headfirst into the experience. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you celebrate Thanksgiving, happy holidays!
> 
> Come say hi on tumbler [@wewantreylo](https://wewantreylo.tumblr.com/)


	4. Death Becomes Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I want to lay my body down, sink into your ground, press my lips upon your brow. I want to lay my body down. I can't go without 'cause I'm forever bound_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fair warning, in this chapter this fic earns it's 'E' rating. 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to [@KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever) who is my biggest enabler for this fic. Thanks KTF! You're the best! MWAH!

The heat from their first kiss consumed him, rippling through his entire being like the flames of Hades itself. Ben had never kissed anyone (with the exception of family members which didn’t count). Kissing Rey felt natural, heavenly even. It was as if he was always meant to be with her — connected. 

 

He followed the pull, allowing it to guide his hands to her waist, stepping closer to her. She responded in turn, titling her head back ever so slightly and parting her lips. When her tongue traced the seam of his mouth Ben nearly jumped. He hadn’t expected her to be so forward but he found he enjoyed her curiosity. 

 

Rey’s hands wove through his locks, finding purchase in the raven strands he’d caught her admiring more than once. Ben groaned when she tugged him towards her to deepen her kiss. He ran his tongue against hers, delighting in how she gasped in surprise. 

 

Ben slid his hands down her thighs, bending slightly until he was able to pick her up. Rey let out a undignified squeak, but her legs wrapped around his waist instinctively. She smiled against him, not allowing their change in position to keep their lips apart for long. 

 

“Where are we going?” she asked between kisses, as Ben marched through the sand away from the house. 

 

“My place,” he responded, briefly wondering if he was getting ahead of himself. 

 

“Any chance Time will show up and interrupt us again?” Rey questioned.

 

“No,” Ben replied.

 

“Good,” she smiled before gripping his shoulders to haul herself up so their chests were mashed together.

 

Ben felt the swell of her perky breasts against him, just as soft and inviting as the rest of her. He resisted the urge to roll his hips. They would have plenty of time to continue their exploration once he got them safely away.

 

The heat increased as he distanced himself from the shoreline, carrying Rey. Her lips worked against his chin, down to the pulse point on his neck and back up to the other side of his face. She quickly discovered _just_ how sensitive his ears were, tugging the bottom gently with her teeth until he moaned. 

 

“Rey, if you keep doing that...” he trailed off not really sure what would happen. 

 

She leaned back enough to stare up at him. “Doing what?” she asked innocently. 

 

_Little tease._

 

“You know what.” Ben was going for dark and seductive, but he only managed to sound breathless and desperate.

 

Rey was quite flushed, her eyes hazy and pupils blown wide. Her hair was windswept, adding to the disheveled appearance which only made him yearn more. 

 

The basic dynamics of sex were not foreign to him. Having never participated in the activity himself, he’d studied the act closely, confused how such a thing could be pleasurable. He’d seen enough of the mortal world to know what was considered standard fare and what was considered... _unconventional_. 

 

Some methods were certainly more violent than others. A few reminded him of medieval torture. Of course the less conventional, the greater the reward — at least from his perspective. Where they were concerned, there was absolutely nothing conventional about their relationship. Yet Ben felt ill-prepared to please Rey. 

 

After what felt like an eternity of being a servant of the universe, Ben was shocked to find he could feel anything. But the second Rey kissed him, he felt _everything_. It was as if the universe was reborn within him. He couldn’t begin to imagine how it would feel to know more of her body. 

 

Opening a portal to limbo, he smiled to himself. His uncle hadn’t thought Rey could remain with him, but their ability to touch one another and how Ben felt proved to him this was special. The bond connecting him to Rey was as strong as his grandparents, perhaps even stronger. 

 

He was going to keep her — no matter what it took. 

 

“Ben,” Rey rocked against him, causing him to stumble and almost let go of her in surprise. 

 

He definitely felt _that_.

 

“Almost there, sweetheart,” he kissed her forehead reassuringly. 

 

He longed to capture her lips again by he didn’t trust himself not to drop them both to the ground. After centuries of being denied his more human senses, every sensation felt heightened, like he was being struck by lighting each time Rey touched him. It burned through him, white hot as it coursed around, an electric surge dancing across the nerves of his body. 

 

“How is this possible?” she breathed, clinging to him.

 

“I have a theory.”

 

“Care to share?”

 

“Later,” he smirked. “We’re here.”

 

* * *

 

 

Rey knew she should have stopped having expectations. Nothing in the afterlife was what she envisioned it would be. Ben hadn’t been a faceless skeleton draped in black with a scythe so why would his house be reminiscent of the Addams Family mansion? 

 

On the contrary, the dwelling was a conservative one level cottage tucked away in a field. He set her down, before placing his hand on her lower back to guide her over the threshold. 

 

The interior was — once again — nothing like what she expected. A huge living room was laid out before them. The design was minimalist and modern, done up in shades of dark gray and black. There were all the typical furnishings, clearly the best in the world (or universe as it was). From where she stood she could see a kitchen area and a hallway leading back to what she assumed was a bedroom. Curious as she was, Rey was far more concerned with seeing that room than any of the others. 

 

In the mortal world there wasn’t any way the massive space before her would fit in such a modest cabin. Of course, Rey had also never believed she’d be making out with Death, so...

 

Suddenly she was confronted by everything they’d done. 

 

Rey had never been in a relationship before. There wasn’t time for another person in her life. She’d been too busy making sure she ate and passed her classes to be concerned with something as fleeting as high school romance. But with Ben things were not fleeting and her only concern was messing this up — whatever this was. 

 

Up until this point, Rey relied solely on her instincts. They’d been the reason she survived Plutt’s and seemed to be serving her well here too, if Ben’s moans were any indication. 

 

Now that they were at his house though, Rey felt unsure how to proceed. Sex Ed in Jakku wasn’t exactly much to go on. Her teacher had been more concerned about mitigating teenage pregnancy than discussing the specifics about coupling. 

 

Which left Rey alone with only her instincts to rely on. She turned to Ben, offering him a shy smile. 

 

“So this is where you live?” She cringed as soon as she realized what she’d said. 

 

“Yes,” Ben nodded. 

 

He was looking everywhere but her and she immediately realized he had never done this either. Knowing she wasn’t alone in this helped Rey feel bold. 

 

Taking his hand, she led him down the corridor. “You have to give me a tour.”

 

“A tour?” he asked, voice shaky.

 

“Of your place,” she confirmed, giving his hand a squeeze as if to say, _Hey, it’s alright. It’s just us now_.

 

“Ok,” Ben swallowed. For a moment he seemed to debate something. Rey watched his face change as he warred with himself. Then he blinked and it was all gone. He squeezed her hand back. “Ok,” he said again, this time with more confidence. 

 

He led her into the last room, which was, as she suspected, his bedroom. Ben paused in the doorway. His gaze was fixated on the bed, which Rey wondered if he ever used. Neither of them had slept once since she arrived. Maybe he kept it for a sense of normalcy, a comforting reminder of his mortal routine.

 

When he didn’t move or speak, Rey stepped in front of him, cupping his face in both of her hands. “We don’t have to do anything if you aren’t comfortable. I won’t-.”

 

“No,” he hurriedly cut her off. “I mean,” Ben paused, swallowing as he met her gaze, “I want to. With you.”

 

“Alright then,” Rey smiled, feeling a warmth spread through her. 

 

It wasn’t the choking heat of desire which flooded her senses when they kissed. This was different, more soothing and soft. It felt like...

 

No, she resisted shaking her head against the ‘l’ word. That wasn’t even possible. Was it? 

 

“So...um...what now?” Ben asked, unsure.

 

“We seem to be good at the whole kissing thing,” she suggested. “Let’s start there.”

 

“Yeah, yeah ok,” he nodded, his normally pale skin decorated in a blush.

 

“We can sit down,” Rey pointed out. 

 

She led him over to the bed, taking a seat and patting the empty space aside of her. Ben sunk down tentatively, eyes on where their hands were still bound together. Rey shifted her body so she was angled towards him. 

 

Reaching up, Rey ran her free hand through his hair. Ben closed his eyes, pleased by the sensation. She combed through his locks, dragging the edges of her fingers across his scalp until the flush lessened and he wasn’t tense anymore. Languidly, Rey leaned in, pressing her lips to his.

 

Ben moaned, his body sinking deeper into the mattress and her as he did. He released her hand in favor of carding his fingers through her chestnut hair. Guiding her face to meet his at a better angle, he licked a stripe across her lips. 

 

The act startled Rey. It felt strange but not unpleasant. The hand not massaging his scalp, skimmed down his taut chest, before landing at the bottom hem of his T-shirt. Rey pinched the fabric between her thumb and forefinger, giving it a brief tug. Ben nodded against her, not breaking away from their kiss. Rey took his consent and slipped her hand beneath the shirt.

 

His abdomen was burning to the touch, a furnace of hormones and self-made heat hidden under the unsuspecting band paraphernalia. Ben groaned as her nimble fingers spotted upwards towards his pecs. 

 

Rey brought her opposite hand down while sliding her tongue against his. Ben’s hold on her hair tightened, but she barely registered the pain as both her hands explored what lie beneath. 

 

“Off,” she tugged on the offending garment. 

 

Ben backed off only enough to peel the shirt off his body. Rey placed one hand on him, holding him in place so she could see him. 

 

_Oh Death…_

 

There was no reason Ben should be sporting an eight pack. What reason did Death have for being so ripped? 

 

Suddenly her own clothing felt too restrictive, as if it was strangling her. Before she could process what she was doing, Rey yanked off her own shirt and started to unbutton her jeans, laying back on the mattress to shimmy out of the denim. 

 

Ben’s dark eyes followed her the entire time, drinking in the sight of her tanned flesh on display. 

 

“Should I...?” he trailed off, gesturing to his own pants. 

 

Rey bit her lip, worried if she told him yes, she’d push him too far, but if she said no, would he think she didn’t want him? Because she did. She _absolutely_ did. More than anything. 

 

“You can take them off later if you-.”

 

“I want to,” he reiterated, his voice confident once more. “I want you.”

 

Rey let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding as she watched him shuck off his own pants, leaving them both in their undergarments — Ben in black boxers and her in her practical light gray bra and matching panties. 

 

He looked her over with a borderline ravenous gaze, his orbs nearly as black as the shirt he’d only just removed. His body was as pale as his face, decorated in a constellation of moles. Rey wanted to trace a line between them all with her tongue. 

 

Instantly she blushed, never having had such a erotic thought before. Ben took notice of her colored cheeks, reaching for her hand. He squeezed it, repeated the calming gesture which seemed to work for both of them.  

 

His eyes traced an invisible line up her arm to her shoulder, down through the dips of her collarbone and then slowly down to her breasts. Rey felt her insides melt and she immediately took action. She crawled across the bed to Ben, climbing into his lap. 

 

If Ben had been nervous before, he was practically vibrating beneath her now. Rey instantly started to back off, convinced she had gone too far when his hands clamped down on her hips. He kept her seated against him, staring up at her, his lips parted. 

 

She ducked her head down, kissing him as her hands steadied herself against his chest. Ben held on tighter, his thick arms circling around her. When his fingers brushed over the claps of her bra, he shuddered against her. 

 

Rey reached behind herself with one hand, expertly unhooking it. Ben heard the snap of the elastic and his eyes opened. She felt a sudden pang of uncertainty, knowing her breasts were small. Instinctively, her arms moved to cover herself, but Ben stopped her. 

 

“You’re gorgeous, Rey,” he whispered, his eyes on hers as he spoke. “Perfect and beautiful.”

 

He kissed her gently, before lowering his lips to her neck and then her collarbone and then further south. 

 

The heat of desire flared within her, renewed by his attentions and it was all Rey could do to hold onto his shoulders. 

 

Ben took her nipple into his mouth, softly sucking the bud. She gasped, arching her back to press forward further. He shifted his hands to position her as he needed, flicking his tongue across the risen flesh before moving onto its twin and providing the same treatment. 

 

Rey keened as a warmth began to emanate from her core. Her body moved of its own accord as she rolled her hips. Ben groaned against her chest. He bucked up into her in response and a delicious rush swept through Rey. She ground down on him again. 

 

“Fuck Rey,” Ben panted, burying his face in her neck. 

 

“Ben, please.” She wasn’t sure what she was asking for. 

 

Her body was achingly hot all over. Her panties were damp and her legs felt too weak to move. Part of her wondered if she should be afraid. Being in a vulnerable state wasn’t something she’d ever allowed herself, but with Ben she found she could let go of her past. With him, she was safe. Rey knew he would take care of her. He needed her and she needed him. 

 

_Now._

 

As if reading her mind, one of Ben’s hands slid forward, wedged between their bodies. He slipped under the thin cotton layer separating her from him. When he touched her, Rey almost cried in relief. It felt so good. Ben felt so good. 

 

“You’re wet,” he breathed into her ear. 

 

“Please, please, please,” she chanted, grinding into his hand. 

 

Ben traced her folds with a single digit, careful but deliberate. Each time Rey let out a moan or rolled her hips, he’d repeat that particular stroke, learning her body as he progressed. It was a slow torture of the best kind. 

 

And then he thrust into her.

 

Rey’s eyes flew open, her nails digging into his back as her muscles clamped down on his finger. 

 

Ben let out an unintelligible slew of words. She could feel his shaft straining against her thighs. Emboldened by his assault on her, Rey reached down to stroke him through the silky fabric of his boxers. Ben bucked up into her hand, letting it a hiss of pleasure. 

 

“Rey,” he groaned when she grasped him. He tugged at her panties. “Off.”

 

Nodding, she slid away from him. They both stripped off their final layer leaving them bare to one another’s gaze. She saw his member thick and ready for her. The bulbous head was red and leaking to the point where she wondered if he was in pain. 

 

Before she could ask, Ben snatched her wrist, dragging her to him. Rey yelped in surprise, her shock turning to amusement and then arousal as Ben rolled them so she was underneath him. 

 

“I need you,” he rasped, caging her between his strong arms. 

 

“I need you too,” Rey replied.

 

She tangled her hands in his hair, drawing him down for a kiss. Ben’s hips dropped, rubbing his erection along her mound. They both groaned.

 

Guided purely by instinct and an increasing need to be made whole by each other, they moved together. Rey spread her legs to allow Ben to better position himself at her entrance. He stared at her, their eyes locked as he pushed himself completely in. 

 

Rey cried out, back arching and hips lifting off the mattress. She settled, as the feeling of fullness comforted her. He fit within her perfectly. The stretch was apparent though not painful as she assumed it would be considering his size.Ben hovered over her, breathing erratic, unmoving. His eyes were closed, mouth set in a firm line. 

 

“Ben,” she brushed his hair from his face, beckoning him to let go as she had. “You can move.”

 

“I don’t think I can,” he half-sighed, half-chuckled as his eyes opened to look down upon her. 

 

“You can,” Rey smiled before she prompted herself up to kiss him. “I need you to move.”

 

He remained still for a moment. Rey heard him inhale shakily, then he pulled out nearly all the way. They both groaned. The noise was soon swallowed up by their chorused cry when he thrust back in. 

 

Ben cursed, repeating the motion until he fell into a rhythm. Rey clung to him, wanting to feel every inch of his body as he drove into her. She wanted to be cocooned by his massive form, so strong and compassionate.

 

Her hips rolled in time with Ben’s thrusts, meeting him. It was as if their bodies knew the dance, knew each intricate step before they did. Rey didn’t have time to think about it. She was too consumed by the waves of pleasure washing over her, making her feel as though she was floating. 

 

This wasn’t heaven but it was damn near close. This — here with Ben — was where she belonged.

 

While he took the lead, Rey made good on her desire to map out his moles. She traced the tip of her tongue across those she could reach, working her way up his chest to his neck and to his face where she planted a kiss to each one. Ben moaned, his pace quickening under her attentions. 

 

Her core muscles fluttered and clenched. Her body wrapped around him, accepting him deeper, claiming him. He was hers and she was his. 

 

Just as the thought struck her, Rey felt a ripple of energy flutter through her. Ben jolted and she assumed he’d felt it too. Their eyes locked, he rammed into her one final time, both of them crashing through some unseen barrier. They fell together into the rush. In that moment, Rey only saw Ben. 

 

He collapsed next to her and for several moments they laid together breathing heavily. 

 

Then Ben turned to her, wrapping his arms around her. He pulled her to him so he was curled around her form. 

 

“I love you,” he whispered, pressing a kiss into her hair.

 

“I love you,” Rey responded. 

 

Ben gave her one last squeeze before they drifted off into peaceful rest. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumbler [@wewantreylo](https://wewantreylo.tumblr.com/)


	5. Death Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _So swallow that cigarette and follow my silhouette and maybe you can be my last kiss...Are you ready to die? Baby, I can be your death wish._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To [@KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever) who without her constant love and support, I'd never have written this fic. This one is all for you, KTF! <3

****

Rey blinked away the comfort of sleep, her eyes adjusting to the monotone colors of Ben’s bedroom. It took her a moment to remember where she was and what they had done. 

  


Her cheeks colored at the revelation. Smiling, she glanced over at where Ben was still fast asleep, one arm thrown haphazardly over her naked waist. Rey scooted over to plant a kiss on his forehead before slipping out of bed. 

  


They didn’t need to eat, just as they hadn’t needed to sleep and yet participating in normal mortal activities felt good. So in honor of that, she decided to make him breakfast. 

  


Finding her clothes strewn about the floor, Rey dressed. She blushed the entire time, her mind replaying the way they had come to know each other. After they ate, Rey planned on doing it again...and again. 

  


Quietly, she ventured out of the bedroom through his home to where the kitchen was situated. Like a typical human set-up, there were the standard appliances, a stove, an oven and a refrigerator. When Rey peeked inside she saw everything she needed to make an omelette. 

  


Pleased, she began setting all the ingredients on the counter. Just as she found a pan to cook up their meal, a knock sounded at the front door. For a moment she paused, believing she must have imagined it. They were the only two beings out here. Ben had said as much when he brought her here from the Silver Sea. 

  


But then it happened again. 

  


Rey rushed to answer the door, not wanting the noise to wake Ben. She flung it open, fully intending to tell the knocker to go straight to Hell, when her hazel orbs met the icy stare of Time.

  


“Hello, Rey,” he offered her a tight-lipped smile. “Let’s have a chat.”

  


After the argument he’d gotten into with Ben, she wasn’t in the mood to talk with him. But he clearly had no intention of leaving. 

 

 

Glancing over her shoulder towards the bedroom, Rey considered the man before her. Her gut told her him being here meant trouble. What was unclear was if the trouble was Time himself or what he wanted to discuss with her. 

  


“Alright,” she relented. 

  


She stepped outside, uncomfortable with Time being in Ben’s personal space. The old man waited on the porch, watching as Rey gingerly closed the door making as little sound as possible. When she faced him with an expectant expression, he gestured for her to join him as he started on a walk through the field. 

  


They proceeded in tense silence for some time before Time addressed her. “You’re quite remarkable, Rey. I can see why he’s taken with you.” Polite society would dictate she thank him for the compliment but Rey suspected he wasn’t done. “Unfortunately, you aren’t one of us. You don’t belong here.”

  


_There it is..._

  


“I’m dead,” she stated flatly. “What other requirements do I need?”

  


Time chuckled. “Yes, you are dead.” He didn’t look at her as they continued forward. “Being dead and being an archetype are two separate things. Our roles in the universe are vastly different than the role you fulfill as a mortal soul. There is a designation for us all and that is for a reason. The universe can’t function in chaos. Order is necessary.”

  


“Order?”

  


“The order of the mortal world is simple. You live, you die and then you cross over,” Time recited as if quoting a textbook. “It’s the most basic cycle but its kept the world turning since the beginning.”

  


“And you’re telling me this because…?” she trailed off.

  


“Because your existence here threatens to destroy all of that...all of us.”

  


“All of us?” Rey questioned. Her stomach dropped at the underlying impact of his words. The way Time said it made her certain the term ‘us’ included Ben. 

  


“The rules of existence keep us all balanced. Life. Death, which breeds new life,” he explained. “It’s a constant flow, the universe’s balancing act, but if you go against the flow, all of that falls apart.”

  


Rey stilled, processing all he’d shared with her. She remembered what Ben had told her about Snoke and how the former Death had... _well died_... because he went against the rules. Would the same happen to Ben? Was keeping her here killing him? 

  


“Yes,” Time confirmed. 

  


It wasn’t until he spoke she realized she voiced her query out loud.

  


“I didn’t...I don’t want him to...,” she stuttered unable to form a complete thought.

  


“I know,” Time hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder. “But if you care for Ben-.”

  


“I love him,” she insisted, yanking away from Time’s touch. 

  


His eyes widened for a split second before his calm demeanor returned. “Then save him. Crossover.”

  


Rey felt her eyes burn with the threat of tears. Crossing over meant leaving. She wasn’t sure what awaited her on the other side but she was certain Ben wouldn’t be with her. No one would. She’d be all alone again. 

  


But if she didn’t, the only person she loved would cease to exist. 

  


“Alright,” she sighed defeatedly. “What do I do?”

  


* * *

 

  
Ben rolled over, his body instinctively searching the space around him for Rey. When his hands slicing through empty air, he sat up, eyes wide as he frantically scanned the room. She wasn’t there and all her clothes were missing. 

  


“Rey?”

  


There was no answer. 

  


Forgoing his own garments, he jumped out of bed, racing through his home to locate her. Each room was empty, appearing as unlived in as the former until he came to the kitchen. 

  


The stove counter was decorated with a line up of ingredients. For a moment he smiled at her intention. She had wanted to cook for him. He couldn’t recall the last time he’d eaten anything, least of all a home cooked meal. How had she known breakfast had always been his favorite meal of the day? She really was extraordinary. 

  


Now if only he could find her. 

  


“Rey?”

  


Ben poked his head out the front door, eyes running over the swaying grass of the field. It was vacant, just like his cabin. 

  


Where was she? 

  


His frustration increased as he slammed the door shut. Returning to the kitchen, the last place he knew she’d been, he surveyed the set-up once more. She’d been in the middle of cooking omelettes. She had even pulled out a skillet. 

  


So what stopped her? 

  


_Not what_ , Ben realized with a terrible swell of fear. 

  


_Who._

  


* * *

 

“I thought only Death could ferry a mortal soul to the other side,” Rey pointed out, as they approached a wide river at the edge of the field. 

  


There was a lone boat sitting upon the shore. Several yards out, the river was blanketed with a dense fog, hiding its opposite shore from her vision. 

  


“Death escorts souls across, if needed,” he clarified. “Remember how you were waiting for a bus?”

  


Rey nodded. _Right_ , Ben didn’t need to be here. She was just being selfish, wanting to see him one final time before...

  


The familiar pricking sensation started in the corners of her eyes again. 

  


No, it was better this way. She could go to the other side knowing he was safe and warm in his bed. She’d take that image of him, soft and peaceful with her into eternity. All the memories of him would sustain her through the void which awaited her. 

  


“Ready?” Time asked.

  


Despite the growing ache in her heart, Rey nodded once more. She climbed into the boat on shaking limbs. 

  


Time moved to push the boat into the water. Rey clamped a hand down on his. His eyes met hers.

  


“Will you...,” her voice failed her and she was forced to clear her throat so he would hear how horribly it cracked. “Will you tell him goodbye for me? Please?”

  


“Of course, child,” Time promised.

  


“Ok then,” Rey inhaled deeply. “I’m ready.”

  


Time gave one hard shove to the back end of the vessel and the small boat slipped into the river. Rey sat down, her back to the shoreline and Time. If she didn’t look back, things would be easier. 

  


At least that was what she told herself. 

 

 

As Rey went out upon the river, tears welled in her eyes until they overflowed, racing down her cheeks. It hurt to leave him, especially knowing she was leaving him without being able to tell him why. It was exactly what her parents had done to her, exactly what she swore she’d never do to anyone else. The phrase, ‘it’s killing me to love you’ came to mind and she tearfully laughed at her own terrible pun. 

  


The boat drifted along, all sounds becoming quiet. Then tendrils of fog swirled around above the water’s surface. Rey watched as it grew thicker the further out she went. She couldn’t see anything in front of her and chose to focus on the playful swirls of mist instead. It was soothing. The dance of the molecules swaying lulled her into a sense of security, easing her into her fate. 

  


“Rey!”

  


Off in the distance someone called her name, but Rey could barely hear them. They were so far away. And the fog was so warm and comforting. It wrapped around her like a cloud, plush and welcoming. Her eyelids began to grow heavy. 

  


“Rey!”

  


That voice. It sounded familiar.

  


“Rey! Come back! Rey!”

  


It almost sounded like...Ben. But no, Ben was asleep and he was safe now. She’d made sure of that. She needed to do this to keep him safe. 

  


“I love you, Rey! Come back to me. _Please_.”

  


Her eyes snapped open. There was pain in his voice. He sounded hurt and afraid, the way she had felt when she realized she was dead. 

  


If she just looked back and made sure he was ok...

  


No. Rey shook her head. She couldn’t do that. He was upset now and that was unfortunate but she’d rather have him be angry with her than be removed from existence. At least this way, he’d remain. 

  


_It’s better this way_ , she told herself. 

  


And if her heart violently disagreed, well at least no one could see her tears in the dense fog. 

  


* * *

 

  


“What have you done?” Ben hissed as he stood along the river. 

  


“It needed to happen, Ben,” Luke replied emotionlessly. “She’s not of this world.”

  


“She is!” Ben hollered. “I just need more time. She can’t crossover now.”

  


“Stop this,” Luke snapped. “Stop this foolish pursuit of your grandfathers legacy. It only leads to pain and suffering.”

  


“I’m not Ankain,” Ben growled.

  


“No, you’re far worse,” his uncle responded, eyes narrowing. “You convinced that girl you two could carry on like this forever. You think I’m the cruel one when in fact, Ben, it’s you.”

  


He withdrew as if Time had struck him. 

  


_No._ No, it wasn’t true. He knew Rey was different. He could feel it.

  


Ben screamed across the river to her. His heart was thundering in his chest — _when did that start up again?_ — as he watched her disappear deeper and deeper into the fog. 

  


Why wasn’t she turning around? 

  


“Rey! Please!” he pleaded, throat beginning to grow hoarse from the force with which he yelled. 

  


She was almost completely gone now. A few more seconds and she’d...

  


He scrambled forward into the river, cursing when the water seared his skin, burning through his physical form. Death wasn’t meant to interfere with crossing over. 

  


Falling back into the sand, Ben shouted in vain. 

  


“REY!”

  


But it was too late. He couldn’t feel her presence in the realm anymore. 

  


She had crossed over. 

  


* * *

 

 

Rey found herself surrounded by a warm white glow. The fog had taken over her entire vision until she could no longer make out the river or the boat. All she could see was white.

 

 

She blinked. And when she opened her eyes she was standing before three women. 

 

 

The first was a petite graying brunette with her hair braided in an intricate design atop her head. The second was a willowy pale thing with vibrant amethyst hair and the third was a young woman with choppy brown bangs and a defiant tint to her eyes. Each regarded Rey in silence, hands clasped in front of them, as if they were a panel on a reality TV show. 

 

 

“Hello?” Rey greeted them, unsure.

 

 

“Rey,” the first woman smiled. “We’ve been waiting for you.”

 

 

“W-who are you?” she asked, confused but still encased in a cocoon of tranquility from the fog. It was making her head slightly fuzzy. 

 

 

“Love,” the first woman, continued to smile. 

 

 

“Faith,” the purple-haired one greeted her with a wave. 

 

 

“Hope,” the youngest replied, giving her a curt nod. 

 

 

Rey almost snorted. The third woman in the line-up appeared to be quite rebellious, seeming out of place with her two counterparts. 

 

 

“Are you here to judge my soul?” Rey questioned. 

 

 

Love’s smile grew. “No, dear,” she stepped closer to Rey, extending her hand in a way which seemed eerily familiar. Then Rey noticed the chocolate brown color of her eyes. 

 

 

Could she be...?

 

 

“When I was alive, my name was Leia Organa,” Love answered her unspoken query. “And yes, I’m Ben’s mother.”

 

 

Speechless, Rey could only gawk at her. It wasn’t the typical meet-the-parents scenario and once again she was reminded how unpredictable the afterlife was.

 

 

“Ben was right,” Love — Leia — continued. “You are special. You’re the one we’ve all been waiting for.”

 

 

Rey furrowed her brow, the meaning of the stout woman’s words unclear. “What do you mean?”

 

 

Leia took her hand, tucking Rey’s arm in hers, as she led her off through the white void. Faith and Hope followed behind. 

 

 

“Ben told you the story of my parents,” Leia began, “but he didn’t tell you all of it. My father wasn’t only a botanist. He was also an alchemist. What started as a hobby rapidly escalated to obsession and after he met my mother, well...” Leia trailed off. “He became erratic. He’d had a vision of her dying young and believed there was a way to prolong their life...forever.”

 

 

“He wanted to cheat Death,” Rey supplied.

 

 

“Indeed,” Leia nodded. “For years he studied the elements, plant-life, precious metals. He chased down legends, myths, every story which could hold even the slightest semblance of validity on his quest.”

 

 

“Did he ever succeed?” Rey asked.

 

 

“In a way,” Leia replied. “He was given a life beyond the grave but for it he sacrificed everything to the darkness.”

 

 

“Your mother died.”

 

 

“Yes.”

 

 

“Did he-,” Rey shook her head, changing her wording. “Was he responsible for her death?”

 

 

“There are many who would say yes, but the truth is more complicated, as it often is,” Leia answered. “My mother was weak after giving birth to twins. She was susceptible to sickness and at that time the doctors only knew so much. Had my father spent more time aiding them, sharing with them the knowledge he’d acquired there is a chance she may have survived. However, as his search for immortality and ultimate power continued, he grew more and more paranoid. He was convinced they’d take his findings for their own. He shut himself away. He wouldn’t see us or her. Not until...” Leia trailed off but Rey knew what came next. 

 

 

Faith reached a hand up, giving Leia’s shoulder a comforting squeeze. Leia shot her a grateful smile before she cleared her throat to finish the tale of her family.

 

 

“Losing her was his greatest fear come to fruition and it ruined him. His behavior went from erratic to violent. My brother and I were removed from his care. Once he was truly alone, all he had left was his work and he discovered the different planes of existence.”

 

 

“So he harnessed Death?” Rey questioned. 

 

 

“It was a devil’s bargain,” Leia confirmed. “His discovery was made with the sacrifice of all he loved. In the end he desired power more than his family and he was cursed for it.”

 

 

“Cursed how?”

 

 

“The Skywalker line, my father’s bloodline, was made to serve the universe to correct the imbalance he caused by obtaining the immortality he sought.”

 

 

Ben, Rey realized, had never had a chance. Then she recalled the Death before Ben. She questioned his involvement in the Skywalker curse. 

 

 

“Ah, Snoke,” Leia grimaced. “He was after the same thing as Ankain. And he met the same fate.”

 

 

“His family?” Rey asked.

 

 

“He had none, which was why he tried to take down the mortal realm. He was a tyrant. For all the crimes my father committed, Snoke was worse,” Leia stated. 

 

 

Rey nodded, thinking of the plagues he’d released. “And your family?”

 

 

“We’ve all served since our mortal ends,” Leia explained. “My brother as Time-.”

 

 

“Your brother?” Rey whipped her head around to stare at Leia in disbelief. Ben’s uncle sent her here, dispatched her as if she was nothing... just an obligation like everyone else in her life. 

 

 

“He’s lost so much, Rey,” Leia implored her. “Please understand, our servitude is as much as prison as it is a gift. For all our power, we are unable to cross over ourselves. There is no rest for us.”

 

 

Rey thought of how she and Ben had slept. She hadn’t imagined it. He’d been asleep when she left. He’d found rest. 

 

 

“Yes,” Leia was smiling at her once more, eyes glistening. “Because you are the answer we’ve sought.”

 

 

“But I’m no one,” Rey argued. 

 

 

“No one is anyone until they are,” Faith replied, also smiling. “And you are someone, Rey Niima.”

 

 

“Sacrifice is the greatest act of love,” Hope spoke up, surprisingly kind. “You could have had immortality, a place to belong after a lifetime of being discarded, but when confronted with how all of that jeopardized another’s life, you didn’t hesitate. You sacrificed all of yourself — your happiness, your desires, your future — for love.”

 

 

Leia dropped her arm as the three surrounded Rey. “Unlike my father, you never sought power or an endless existence,” she told Rey. “You only sought love and it was that love which has set us all free.”

 

 

“But you’re Love,” Rey pointed out. “Why couldn’t you break the curse?”

 

 

“In life, mine was a selfish love. I was devoted to my career and to the lineage left by my mother. I neglected my only child and upon my death, I tried to mend that broken relationship, but it was all born of a selfish desire to end this punishment inflicted upon my family. It wasn’t pure,” Leia informed her. 

 

 

“You have no such agenda, Rey. You loved my son for who he is and you accepted him regardless of his designation,” Leia was practically beaming at her now. “It’s all I’ve ever wanted for him. Thank you.”

 

 

“Thank you,” Faith and Hope chorused.

 

 

Rey opened her mouth to speak, but the white light increased so brightly, she was forced raised her hands to shield her eyes. 

 

 

“Thank you,” the three said one last time. 

 

 

Then Rey heard water lapping at the side of her boat once more. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“It was the right thing to do, Ben,” Luke told him.

 

 

Ben clawed at the gritty earth beneath him, as he knelt by the river. He was enraged, his anger rolling through him like an approaching thunderstorm over the desert. Like a crack of lightening, he snapped.

 

 

“You never wanted me to be happy!” he shouted. “You took her from me to make me as miserable as you.”

 

 

“I didn’t take-.”

 

 

He rose swiftly to his feet, swinging a punch at his uncle. The attack effectively silenced Time’s retort. Luke ducked out of the way and Ben charged at him again. He wouldn’t let his uncle get away with this. 

 

 

If the universe erased him from existence for his actions, what did it matter? She was gone. 

 

 

“This is futile,” Luke chided him. “You can’t touch me. And even if you could, nothing you do now will change the fact she’s crossed over to the other side.”

 

 

“I’ll end you,” Ben hissed, his heels digging into the ground as he prepared for another strike.

 

 

He lashed out, his fist flying with impressive speed. But it flew through only air. “Come back, you coward!”

 

 

Only silence answered him. 

 

 

Ben let out a painful howl of anger and despair. He’d lost the only person he’d ever cared for and he couldn’t even seek revenge against the one responsible. Dropping to his knees in the dirt, Ben grabbed at his hair, yanking in frustration. It wasn’t until the first few drops hit the ground he realized he was crying. 

 

 

Gone, gone, gone. 

 

 

He’d never been lucky. Having Rey for as long as he had was a gift — a priceless, wonderful gift. For once in his existence — just once — there was a time he’d been lucky. It was just long enough for him to fall in love and know her, just long enough for him to lose her and himself. 

 

 

His body shuddered, his arms wrapping around himself in a poor attempt to hold it all together. If he concentrated hard enough, Ben could almost hear the sounds of water moving on the river’s surface. He pretended it was Rey’s boat coming back. 

 

 

“Ben.”

 

 

More tears sprang forth. Limbo was cruel, making him hear her voice. 

 

 

“Ben.”

 

 

It sounded so real, as if...

 

 

He glanced up and his heart stopped. 

 

 

She was here. 

 

 

“Rey,” his voice was barely audible. “Rey!”

 

 

He surged forward, standing up in a flash to pull her to his chest. 

 

 

“You’re free,” she whispered as he clung to her with no intention of ever releasing her. 

 

 

“Free?”

 

 

“It’s over,” she declared, one hand stroking his hair. “Let’s go home.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

In life, Rey Niima had never been what one considered lucky. But in the afterlife, Rey was indeed lucky. An eternity of peace next to her soulmate awaited her and as they made breakfast together in their small shack by the sea, she considered herself the luckiest person in the universe. 

 

 

She found her belonging in Ben Solo.

 

 

She found love after death. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading this fic! Halloween is my favorite holiday and this idea was in my head for the longest time. 
> 
> I'm taking a break for a couple of weeks and then I'm starting my new projects: 1) A canon-verse post-TLJ fic (inspired by the Labyrinth), 2) my first A/B/O fic "Chemicals Between Us" (Panda has already done artwork for it!) 
> 
> Any ideas or prompts you'd like to see me write, I'm always open to suggestions. Come drop a note in at my tumbler [@wewantreylo](https://wewantreylo.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween Reylos!
> 
> Come say hi on tumbler [@wewantreylo](https://wewantreylo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
